Communication devices for the hearing-impaired have been developed. Such communication devices may include a text-captioned phone with amplified audio, and text captioning services. As a result, hearing-impaired users that have at least some hearing capabilities may participate in the conversation by listening and speaking. The text-captioned phone also enables hearing-impaired users to read a text caption of at least part of the conversation.
Hearing-impaired individuals often have access to communication devices for the hearing-impaired. Hearing-impaired individuals may also own mobile phones. Mobile phones offer many conveniences, including portable audio communications. Individuals with significant hearing loss, however, may not communicate effectively with conventional mobile phones because conventional mobile phones are typically not loud enough for hearing-impaired individuals. In addition, conventional mobile phones are not typically configured to provide text-captioning services. When a user is engaged in a call on a mobile phone, however, the user may prefer to use a caption device that communicates with a relay service. It may be inconvenient to end the call on the mobile phone, and initiate a second call with the caption device.